Acuarelas defectuosas
by Liridetti
Summary: Quería un lienzo lleno de risas, con una rica paleta de colores azules y blancos. Al final terminó siendo un papel olvidado, cubierto de rojo opaco.
1. Lienzos

_D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

 _ **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Noviembre 2016-Alma Karma del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Lienzos**_

* * *

Sus mejillas se inflaron de aire y abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando sintió el dolor estallar como una bomba desde su dedo meñique, Alma se llevó la mano a la boca, y se retorció en la oscuridad tratando de contener el grito -y un par de maldiciones- que se habían atorado en su garganta. Había estado escondiéndose en una bodega que parecía en desuso desde hacía un buen tiempo, sin embargo, pronto se aburrió, y curioso comenzó a buscar algo interesante aún manteniéndose a oscuras, no quería que nadie lo encontrara, aunque esa maniobra le costó el meñique del pie que detectó satisfactoriamente alguna caja metálica mal puesta -nunca fallaba-.

Pasada un poco la adrenalina, resopló y se sentó para frotarse el dedo ahora amoratado y ligeramente inchado. Alma era curioso por naturaleza, así que comenzó a palpar con la mano libre el área donde se suponía estaría eso que casi le provocó una fractura.

—¿Huh?—finalmente percibió una superficie fría y lisa, confirmando sus sospechas sobre alguna caja, rebuscó un poco más hasta dar con la manilla y jaló con más fuerza de la que hubiera debido, haciendo que la misma se volcara y vaciara todo su contenido, escuchó como algunos pequeños envases rodaban a sus pies y después vertían su contenido. Alma sintió su corazón detenerse cuando algo viscoso acarició la punta de su piel.

"¿Sangre?"

Saltó hacia atrás con la respiración agitada, y sin importarle que pudieran encontrarlo u oírlo, presionó el interruptor de la luz, dejó caer los hombros cuando vio como un único bombillo parpadeaba agonizante en el techo. Miró el suelo y dejó salir aliviado todo el contenido de sus pulmones cuando vio un par de pequeños botes de pintura, uno de ellos se había destapado y de lo que se había embadurnado era sólo pintura de color negro.

Una gran sonrisa adornó sus labios, y el brillo inundó sus retinas; allí no tenían mucho, y entre los experimentos, recaídas y recuperaciones, alguna fuente de diversión era prácticamente nula... tampoco era como si hubiera alguien con quien jugar.

Emocionado, corrió a buscar algunos papeles en los estantes del mueble, si habían acuarelas posiblemente también hubiesen más materiales con los que pudiera pintar, para su decepción solo encontró un par de hojas lisas y amarillentas por la humedad, lo demás solo eran herramientas herrumbradas.

Bueno, era mejor que nada.

Puso los papeles en un lugar seguro y recolectó lo que tenía, en total tres colores: Un frasco lleno de blanco, otro de azul y medio de color negro. Y sin darse límite comenzó a pintar, con el azul y el blanco por montón, manchando cada pequeño espacio, preguntándose si algo así era el cielo. Puso todo su empeño y ganas en esa primera expresión abstracta, y una risa satisfecha brotó de su pecho cuando hubo terminado.

—Hum... debería ponerle un nombre—la pintura comenzaba a secarse—.¡Ya sé!, cuando despierte mi próximo compañero le pondré su nombre, ¡Y se lo daré como regalo de bienvenida!—afirmó con alegría.

.

 _Al final, se llamó: "Yuu"_


	2. Encapsulados

**_Encapsulados en cristal_**

* * *

A través de una cálida y nebulosa estela, pudo percibirlo, un toque suave y dulce contra su mejilla, uno que trascendía de muchos años atrás.

—¿Huh?—Alma abrió los ojos, lágrimas se habían desbordado de ellos sin que pudiera controlarlo. Todo fue un cambio total de ambientes; de uno maravilloso, con olor a bosque y rayos de luz, a uno frío, con el suelo de piedra agrietado y la esencia metálica de su sangre flotando en el aire. Alma, se llevó la mano a la mejilla, tratando de encapsular esa sensación que experimentó mientras su consciencia colgaba de los bordes de su mente.

Dejó caer los hombros impotente, y bajó la mirada al sentir sus dedos empapados de líquido rojo, pegajoso contra la piel de su rostro. El intento para sincronizarse con la inocencia de una horas atrás le había destrozado, se sentía peor que de costumbre. Las heridas de sus manos se habían vuelto a abrir... ¿Tal vez había tenido una pesadilla?.

—Ugh—intentó incorporarse, pero las hondas heridas abiertas en sus piernas y brazos le impidieron mantener su peso, y casi de inmediato, volvió a derrumbarse contra la pared, con la respiración agitada y apunto de vomitar. Suspiró resignado, y sintió sus párpados pesar, estaba por dormirse, y el frío que abundaba en la _matriz_ adormecía sus sentidos aún más—.¿Hey, Yu. Estás despierto?—movió un poco el rostro para cerciorarse de que su compañero aún estuviese a su lado. Ambos habían ido allí una vez se habían detenido con los intentos de compatibilidad de ese día, pero al parecer en esta ocasión, había tenido un impacto mayor al que sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados; Yu estaba a unos pasos de él, totalmente desconectado, con la boca abierta, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva escapar de la comisura de sus labios, quiso reírse de la escena, sin embargo con un leve movimiento casi sintió cada una de sus costillas agrietarse, apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto.

A pesar de que fuera cotidiano, no quería más dolor innecesario.

Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo, fue relajando los músculos, dejándose llevar otra vez por el sueño, antes de caer en un mar de negrura, se quedó con la última imagen de Yu durmiendo a su lado.

Dentro suyo, deseó poder seguir viendo esa faceta mucho días más.

 _¿Tal vez por el resto de su vida?_

 ** _._**


	3. Loto dorado

_**Loto dorado**_

* * *

Yu era como su anestesia. Desde que habían logrado establecer una amistad, el dolor era más ligero de sobrellevar, y las horas parecían esfumarse; incluso el que estuviesen en la misma habitación lo calmaba interiormente, -a pesar de que Yu solo estuviera viendo como hablaba sobre las maravillas de la mayonesa con el resto de los niños durmiendo bajo el agua-

Hasta ahora, a cualquiera le hubiese parecido imposible que ambos establecieran una amistad después de presenciar alguno de los rosarios de insultos o la ráfaga de golpes que se daban todos los días. Pero lo imposible era imposible hasta que se hacía posible, ¿Era algo así como decían?.

—¡Agh!—la repentina exclamación a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse asustado.

—¿Yu?, ¡¿Qué pasa Yu?!—corrió hacia su compañero, quien se retorcía hundiendo los dedos con desesperación en sus cabellos azulados.

 _¿Qué ocurre de repente?_

Por desgracia él no sabía que faltaban solo horas, para que la felicidad escapara de sus retinas brillantes, y que todo lo que había deseado... fuera destrozado por un filo doloroso y agudo, goteando de sangre fresca y carmesí.

 **.**


	4. Melancolía

_**Melancolía**_

* * *

Hacía un buen tiempo, incluso antes de que Yu despertara, le habían ayudado a hacer un estante improvisado, para guardar los libros que le gustaba leer, sin embargo, había pasado mucho desde que lo hizo por última vez, y ahora esa era la razón por la que estaba con los ojos lagrimosos, y a punto de asfixiarse con el polvo y las telarañas que soltaban las esquinas del mueble de reciclaje.

—¡Puaj!—Pensó que necesitaba una limpieza profunda y de urgencia. Pero por ahora, estaba más inmerso en buscar algo que pudiera interesarle a Yu. Se lo habían llevado, así que Alma supuso que una vez despertara no le desagradaría escuchar alguna historia interesante. Mientras rebuscaba, una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en cuatro y algo amarillenta escapó de entre las páginas de uno de los libros y aterrizó sobre sus pies. Curioso se puso de cuclillas para tomarlo y abrirlo, un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de su garganta cuando vio de qué se trataba—.Oh... lo había olvidado—no pudo sentir algo de nostalgia cuando vio el celeste y el azul ocupar cada espacio vacío en el papel, una expresión de algún deseo reprimido de libertad.

El cielo, extrañamente, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto, tenía una vaga sensación de como era.

 _Le daré un pedazo de cielo a Yu._

Con una extensa sonrisa salió de allí rumbo al lugar donde se suponía estaba Yu, se sintió emocionado, ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿Le gustaría el regalo?... ahora que lo pensaba, cuando recién lo había pintado se vio envuelto en un dilema, ya que no sabía como nombrarla. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios cuando recordó la razón y el título que le había puesto.

"Yu..."

Un pequeño dolor estrujó su corazón al recordar que hacía mucho tiempo había querido entregárselo, como una especie de bienvenida, pero su trato había sido totalmente opuesto al que esperaba, y al final, con la nariz tapada de mocos y sollozando desconsolado lo había guardado entre los libros. Presionó el dibujo contra su pecho -no demasiado fuerte, no quería estropearlo-, ¿Quién iba a decir que al final podría ser su amigo?.

— _¿Desde cuándo ha tenido alucinaciones?_ —detuvo sus pasos el murmullo fue sorprendentemente claro. ¿Hablaban de Yu?. Habían algunas personas vigilando.

¿Qué estarían discutiendo?.

Pasaron un par de segundos más para que su insufrible curiosidad lo llevara a dejar a las personas frente a la puerta inconscientes, al final utilizó sus propios medios para escuchar...

— _No tenemos más opción...—_ poco a poco, abrió los ojos estupefacto _—.¿Cuántos más debemos a sacrificar para esto?_

El papel se deslizó de su mano. Sin embargo, no puso atención a esto, la única señal de que aún escuchaba algo era la mirada asustada y ensombrecida en su rostro.

 _"¿Quieren matar a Yu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
